sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Sue the Hedgehog
Mary Sue is a hedgehog. She is the best character made by WildgirlN. Basic Info Mary Sue is the princess of the entire universe. Everyone in the universe loves her. She is also the Ultimate Life Form and an angel vampire. She is sixteen years old. She won the Universe Beauty Pageant when she was six years old, and was declared the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. She has gotten even more beautiful in the last ten years. Personality Mary Sue is a very nice girl, despite her fearsome appearance. Everyone loves her. Some people are jealous of her beauty, however, and seek to destroy her. She is the smartest person in the universe, surpassing even Dr. Eggman, and never makes any mistakes. Millions of hapless people adore her as their role model. Backstory Mary Sue was created by Dr. Eggman in an attempt to recreate the Ultimate Life Form. She was made with Shadow and Amy's DNA, making her Shadow and Amy's sister. However, when she was two days old, she escaped from Dr. Eggman and found her way to the castle of the king and queen of the universe. The king and queen immediately took her in and raised her as their own daughter. When Mary Sue was five years old, her foster parents died, leaving her in charge of the entire kingdom. She immediately took control of the throne and has since ruled with a kind and loving hand. One day, she was killed by a traitorous subject, but her soul was so perfect and pure that she resurrected as an angel. She was also bitten by a vampire and was turned into one, but it did not make her evil because she was so nice. Powers/Abilities Mary Sue has chaos powers from being the Ultimate Life Form. Unlike Shadow, she has no inhibitor rings, and can use all of her powers without getting tired out. She can also fly faster than Tails with her angel wings. She can run faster than Sonic due to her being the Ultimate Life Form and a vampire, and she can hit things harder than Knuckles. She can mind control anyone, even robots, and make them do whatever she wants. However, she can usually just charm people into doing what she wants. She can also freeze time for as long as she wants, and she is the only one who can move while time is frozen. Relationships Since Mary Sue is the most beautiful and charming person in the universe, everyone who is attracted to girls in the universe is enthralled with her, and spends all of their time writing her love letters and begging for her to date them. The only heterosexual male who does not love Mary Sue romantically is her brother, Shadow, who is always by her side, ready to protect her. Currently, Mary Sue is dating Amy, Sonic, Silver, Tails, Scourge and Dr. Eggman all at the same time. None of them mind that she is dating others because they love her so much. Each of them desperately wants her to love them the best. Secretly, Mary Sue loves TOILS THE FAX MACHINE, but she cannot date him since he's... a fax machine. Mary Sue's best friend is Princess death blossom darkness raven the demonhedgecat werewolf. Trivia *Mary Sue x Toils OTP Category:Joke fan character Category:Shame Board Category:Mary Sues Category:Females